


compatibility

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because it’s okay to want to feel.





	compatibility

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s nice to see Yamapi having fun again, even if it means that Koyama’s heart aches even more with affection. He loves them all, of course he does, but he can’t deny that his love for Yamapi is a special kind.

It’s the kind that has him moaning into his pillow and changing his sheets in the morning.

But most of all Koyama likes to see Yamapi happy, and filming the Koi no ABO PV has brought out the _other_ side of the NewS leader, one Koyama hasn’t seen for a long while. Yamapi’s smile is something of a beacon that in the rare occasions it comes out, it lights up the room and everyone in it.

Koyama can still feel that smile against his lips, breath hissing relentlessly through his nose as he struggles to stand upright, not because he’s drunk but because Yamapi is grinding wantonly against him and his knees keep wanting to buckle. He’s torn between “too much” and “more,” the latter winning out as Yamapi rubs him the right way and Koyama’s testosterone makes a rare appearance.

His fingers dig into the flesh above Yamapi’s hips, slipping past his waistband to grip onto the skin directly. It’s a little rough but Yamapi seems to like it, a groan emerging from deep in his throat as he presses closer and very obviously pushes something into Koyama’s back pocket.

“How does Kei-chan want me?” Yamapi whispers, teasingly, showing this clandestine side of himself that Koyama hasn’t seen before now. It makes Koyama not only want to see more of it, but also be the only one to see it.

Koyama can only growl in response, surveying the room without opening his eyes. The walls are entirely too far away, no couch or otherwise place to sit, the sanitation of the floor debatable.

Then Yamapi turns around, his ass bumping right against Koyama’s clothed erection and setting him off. He can’t stop himself, his arms wrapping around Yamapi’s waist, pulling them flush together, his hands exploring every piece of skin Koyama can reach while his lips attack the back of Yamapi’s neck.

“Kei,” Yamapi gasps, turning his head enough to graze Koyama’s lips with a quick flick of tongue. “Let’s do it like this.”

“Like _this_?!” Koyama sounds a lot more appalled than he really is, his hands already dipping down to cup Yamapi through his pants as he rocks solidly between the cheeks of Yamapi’s ass.

“Come on,” Yamapi urges, already falling to his knees without giving Koyama much of a chance to follow. “Don’t make me wait.”

Denying Yamapi anything he wants is at the very top of Koyama’s list of things never to do, particularly right now. Anything that takes away his friction, actually, but Yamapi being the one to provide it just makes it even better.

“Yamapi,” he manages to gasp, his voice sounding like he chain-smoked a pack of cigarettes. “Are you sure?”

Instead of answering with words, Yamapi arches his back and moans sharply, like he’s been holding it in for awhile, and Koyama can feel him hardening even more in his hand. He rushes to feel it directly, fumbling with belts and buttons and zippers until Yamapi’s flesh is heavy in his palm, the sweet noises escaping past Yamapi’s lips encouraging him even more.

Koyama doesn’t think he could detach his mouth from Yamapi’s skin if the fate of the free world depended on it, his nose buried in Yamapi’s hair that still smells faintly of his shampoo despite the tightly-knit curls. He hears Yamapi’s pants hit the floor and it’s like a punctuation, leading Koyama to reach for his back pocket because he knows exactly what Yamapi put in there and how he’s supposed to use it.

He’s never considered himself much of a control freak, but he can’t deny that it feels nice to have Yamapi submit to him like this, to remain still on his hands and knees while Koyama takes a moment while lubing his fingers to appreciate what Yamapi has to offer. He hopes that nobody else gets to see this, that it’s for Koyama’s eyes only, a nasty possessive streak showing itself at the thought of somebody else doing this to his Pi.

Anyone can prepare him, Koyama thinks, his breath becoming more vocal with each whimper that Yamapi makes as Koyama’s fingertip tentatively circles his hole. Koyama wants to make Yamapi beg for it, to hear the pleas on his lips and make his body ache for Koyama’s love.

Reluctantly he leaves the sanctity of Yamapi’s hair, kissing his way down Yamapi’s back that becomes bare as Koyama pushes his shirt up and over his head. He reaches the curve of Yamapi’s ass and doesn’t stop, continues down the firm cheeks to where his finger is, tasting the mango-flavored lube and nearly coming in his pants at the way Yamapi’s body tightens around his finger.

“Kei, god, yes,” Yamapi’s sputtering, lifting his lower half like a cat in heat as Koyama laps at the trembling rim that gradually stretches for him. He licks around his finger until it’s all the way in, then pushes his tongue past the resistance until Yamapi’s balance wavers.

It’s a gruff moan this time, one that has Koyama inserting another finger and stroking Yamapi’s insides until the other is pushing back faster than Koyama can push forward, fucking himself on Koyama’s fingers and Koyama thinks that it’s hotter than any porn he’s ever watched.

Now he can’t seem to tear himself away from Yamapi’s ass, flicking his tongue all the way around the muscle that’s more than ready for him, dropping to suck on the back of Yamapi’s thigh as he adds a third finger just to be sure.

“Kei, please,” Yamapi whines. “Please fuck me.”

The pure _need_ in his voice drives Koyama past his breaking point, heaving himself back up Yamapi’s body as he rushes to unfasten his pants and lather himself with the remaining lube. “Yamapi,” he whispers between Yamapi’s shoulder blades, desperately searching for some semblance of intimacy in such a vulgar situation.

“My real name,” Yamapi gasps as Koyama pushes in. “Call me by my real name.”

“Tomohisa,” Koyama tries out, the syllables feeling foreign on his tongue. “Tomo.”

“ _Kei-chan_ ,” Yamapi moans, and any other coherent thought Koyama may have had abruptly disappears when he’s buried in Yamapi’s body that’s squeezing his entire length.

He’s fairly sure that he’s making some interesting noises, never really one to be quiet during this kind of activity, but it doesn’t matter because he’s _inside Yamapi_ and already it’s the best he’s ever had.

“Move,” Yamapi says, his voice strained as his body starts moving for him. “God, Kei, you feel so good.”

“You feel…” Koyama starts, unable to finish his sentence or even remember how to speak as his hips fall into rhythm with Yamapi’s and he begins to thrust on his own. It feels too good to go slow, gradually building up speed until Yamapi’s crying out beneath him, struggling to keep up as Koyama pounds into him.

Koyama’s hands are clasped tightly around Yamapi’s waist, holding on for dear life like he’s on a dangerous rollercoaster ride in danger of being thrown off. He’s unconsciously mouthing along Yamapi’s back, tasting the sweat and nibbling the skin as he loses his concept of reality more and more until his nose is once again in Yamapi’s hair and his balls start to tighten, slapping loudly against Yamapi’s skin.

His fingers bump into hard flesh, earning a pleasantly surprised moan from Yamapi as Koyama takes him in both hands and squeezes from base to tip. It sounds like a mangled version of Koyama’s name on Yamapi’s lips as his cock twitches, the warm fluid spilling over his fingers as his muscles clamp down around Koyama. Koyama fucks him through it, his body shaking uncontrollably until he can’t hold back anymore, letting go with a long groan.

He’s still kissing Yamapi’s back as he comes down, which becomes Yamapi’s collarbone and eventually his lips as Yamapi turns around and takes Koyama into his arms. Koyama jumps at the realization of where his tongue just was, but Yamapi seems to be unfazed, kissing him properly as opposed to a prelude for sex.

In the back of his mind, Koyama wonders what the stars have to say about the two of them, and that’s when he decides to follow the advice of their lyrics and just fall in love.


End file.
